


Časová válka – paralelní vesmír

by doctormissy



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gallifrey, Gen, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Parallel Universes, Time War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TARDIS 3rd, 4th, 9th, 10th, 11th a 12th vytvoří paradox a svede je k sobě, aby vstoupili do paralelního vesmíru a zachránili Gallifrey ne zničením, nýbrž vyhráním války, s čímž jim pomůže Paní času Naranique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6 Doktorů

12\. Doktor  
„…nemáš tušení, jak se ta věc řídí?“   
„Ááá, Doktore! Ááu! Nejdřív musíš zmáčknout stabilizátory, to jsou ty modrý tlačítka tady, ale dál už moc nevím!“   
„No, aspoň to přestane tak házet!“ Doktor zmáčkl tlačítka, ale nic se neděje. „Nefunguje to! Co s tím?“   
„No mě se neptej, já to řídit neumím! Tohle mi řekla River!“   
„River? Kdo je River?“   
„Ty si nic nepamatuješ? Víš aspoň, kdo jsi ty?“   
„No, myslím, že jsem Doktor, ty jsi Clara a tohle je TARDIS, jinak nic… Ale to je tak vždycky, chvíli po regeneraci si nic nepamatuju… Jo! Už vím! Musím hlavně někde přistát…“ Doktor už si vzpomněl a zkouší přistát, ale nejde to.   
„Doktore, co se děje?“ ptá se vyděšená Clara.   
„Nějak nechce přistát! To je divný… Něco se jí nelíbí, hrozně to hází a nechce přistát!“ Za chvilku už se TARDIS konečně uklidnila a podařilo se přistát. „Konečně! Přistála, ale nemám ani tušení, kde. Skenery nefungují! Claro, opatrně se podívej ven.“   
„Není to nebezpečné? Nevíme, kde jsme.“   
„No právě to potřebujeme zjistit, běž!“   
Clara tedy vykoukla ven, a co nevidí! Vedle nich stálo 5 takových stejných TARDIS! 

Mezitím u 11. Doktora  
„Tak, kam tentokrát? Co, Amélie Pondová?“ povídá šťastně Doktor.  
„Nevím…Jo! Chci planetu! Vem nás na nějakou planetu, co říkáš, Rory? Rory? Kde jsi?“   
„Tady jsem, co jsi říkala?“   
„Že pojedeme na nějakou planetu, co říkáš?“   
„To by bylo fajn, jasně.“   
„Tak vyrážíme směr Země Centauri!“ povídá nadšený Doktor a upravuje si motýlek.   
„Země Centauri?“ prohlásili Amy i Rory zároveň.   
„Jo, je to tam jako na Zemi, dýchatelná atmosféra, stromy a tak, ale přece jenom je to všechno trochu jiné!“   
„Tak dobře, Země Centauri.“   
„Geronimo! Ale co se děje? To není dobrý! TARDIS se zbláznila, vůbec mě neposlouchá!“   
„Doktore, co se stalo?“   
„TARDIS sice někam vyrazila, ale dělá si, co chce!“   
„Ááááá!“ křičí všichni tři najednou. Bum!   
„Au, co se stalo?“   
„TARDIS přistála, ale to bylo divný… Taková rána, jako by vytvořila paradox… No jasně! To by vysvětlovalo to házení! Kde to ale jsme? Rory, podíváš se ven?“   
„Proč já, proč ne ty, Doktore, běž se podívat sám!“   
„No dobře, podívám se já.“ Doktor se podíval ven, ale co nevidí! Přistáli ne nějaké louce bůhví kde, ale to by ještě divné nebylo, co bylo divné, že kromě jejich TARDIS tu bylo ještě dalších 5! A z jedné stejně nechápavě vykukovala nějaká dívka. Ale tu neznal, takže to znamená… Musí mít ještě jednu regeneraci, a tahle dívka s ním cestuje!

U 10. Doktora  
„Donno, připrav se! Vyrážíme do Říma! Allons-y!“   
„Doktore, to má normálně takhle házet?“   
„Ne, nemělo by… Ale to je jedno. Už se těším, jak potkáme Caesara, podíváme se na trhy… …Ale tohle by dít nemělo, ááá! Co to je? TARDIS, co to děláš? Donno, něčeho se chytni!“ Po chvíli házení a divných zvuků se TARDIS konečně uklidnila a přistála. „Uff, přistáli jsme! Říme, těš se na nás!“   
„…Ale tohle není Řím, Doktore.“ povídá Donna, když se koukla ven. „Tohle je nějaká louka… ani nevím kde! …Doktore! Pojď sem! Honem! Tohle musíš vidět! Je tu 5 dalších TARDIS, a ze všech někdo vždycky nechápavě zírá! Asi se jim stalo to, co nám, neví, kde jsou a diví se těm TARDISům!“   
„Cože jsi říkala? 5 TARDIS? To přece není… Ukaž!“ Doktor se podíval ven. „No jo, máš pravdu. Ale co tu všichni děláme? Muselo se stát něco hrozného, že nás tu musí být 6…“

9\. Doktor  
„Tak kam se vydáme dneska, co, Doktore?“ povídá směrem k Doktorovi Jack.   
„Jo Doktore, pověz, kam se podíváme? Na nějakou planetu? Do minulosti? Nebo budoucnosti?“ přidává se Rose.   
„No, já nevím, vyberte si! Kam byste chtěli vy? Co, Jacku?“   
„No, já bych byl pro budoucnost, šel bych do nějakýho super baru na drink a sbalil nějakou holku… Nebo třeba mimozemšťanku!“   
„Ty si nedáš pokoj, co?“   
„Ne, nedám.“   
„Však to jsi prostě ty… No, já nevím, chtěla bych do minulosti, třeba do pravěku! Vidět dinosaury jsem chtěla vždycky!“   
„Dinosaury? Zbláznila ses? Mohli by nás sežrat!“   
„Ale Mickey, existujou přece i býložraví…“   
„Jo, ale s naší smůlou bysme potkali rovnou T-Rexe.“ Trvá si na svém Mickey.   
„Víte co, nebudeme se hádat, necháme TARDIS, ať nás někam vezme sama, co říkáte?“ řekl Doktor, ale nemyslel to jako otázku, prostě a jednoduše to udělal. TARDIS udělala typický zvuk, někam chtěla jet, ale něco se stalo, začala sebou házet. Po chvíli to přestalo a přistála. Všichni se posbírali ze země a podívali se ven.   
„Doktore, kde to jsme? Pane bože! To musíš vidět! Je tu 5 dalších TARDIS!“ Povídá udiveně Rose.

4\. Doktor  
Ozývá se typický zvuk, Sarah-Jane si spokojeně sedí v křesle a Doktor se pohybuje kolem konzole. Letí na Zemi, do 40. století. Zatím to vypadá na klidnou cestu, když v tom sebou TARDIS začne házet a divně vrzat.   
„To by se nemělo dít, že ne, Doktore?“   
„No, to teda ne! Co se děje? To se mi ještě nestalo! Co s tou TARDIS je? Ale blbost! Stalo! Nedávno, to jsem byl ještě před regenerací… Přistáli jsme na nějaké louce.“ mumlá si pro sebe Doktor. Asi za minutu házení: „Á, konečně to přestalo. Podíváme se, jak to vypadá venku, co říkáš?“ Doktor a Sarah-Jane se podívali ven.   
„Ale to není 40. století! To je nějaká louka bůhví kde a kdy!“   
„Já vím, louka, pamatuju si to.“   
„Cože? Ty už jsi tady byl? Už se ti to stalo? …Doktore, otoč se!“  
„Proč?“   
„Je tu 5 TARDIS, podívej!“   
„Cože?“ Doktor se podívá a vidí kolem jejich TARDIS opravdu dalších 5, a kolem pár udivených neznámých lidí. Čtyřka se na všechny usmál a povídá: „Dáte si Jelly Baby?“

3\. Doktor  
Doktor je zrovna v kuchyni, pokouší se udělat si svá oblíbená vejce, TARDIS letí neznámo kam a vydává známý hučivý zvuk, když najednou slyší, že pánvička spadla na zem a TARDIS se jaksi naklonila a začala sebou tak divně házet. „Co to…?“ TARDIS už se uklidnila a jakoby někde přistála. „Dobrá zpráva, přistáli jsme, ale už mám po vejcích… Podíváme se, kde to jsem.“ Mumlá si pro sebe Doktor a jde ven. Otevře dveře a podívá se, stojí na nějaké louce, nejspíš na Zemi… „Ale co to je? 5 TARDIS? To přece… Ale jsou tu, takže možné to asi je, jen jestli ho nešálí zrak. Vtom k němu přijde nějaký člověk s dlouhou pruhovanou šálou a říká mu: „Tebe si pamatuju, ty jsi Trojka, že? Dáš si Jelly Baby?“   
„Kdo jsi?“   
„No Doktor přece, kdo bych byl. Čtyřka!“   
„Takhle budu vypadat?“   
„No jo, už to tak bude…“

Chvíli si ti dva takhle povídají, když k nim přijde další jeden a povídá: „Vás dva si pamatuju, hlavně tu šálu… Tu jsem měl rád…“   
„A kdo jsi zase ty?“ řekli Trojka a Čtyřka zároveň.   
„Já jsem Doktor, Devítka. A támhle ti jsou Desítka, Jedenáctka a Dvanáctka.“   
„Cože? Kolik nás tu je? No asi 6, podle těch TARDIS, ale proč? A můžeš mi ještě říct, který je který?“   
„Ten v pruhovaným je Desítka, ten s motýlkem je Jedenáctka a ten poslední v kabátu je Dvanáctka.“ řekl na to Devítka.   
„Tak takhle skončíme? Kožená bunda, pruhovaný oblek a tenisky, tvídové sako a motýlek, dlouhý divný hnědý kabát… No jo, co naděláme, viď, Trojko?“   
„…A ještě jsem vám nepředstavil moje společníky, tohle je Rose, Mickey a Jack.“ Přerušil je zase Devítka.   
„Rádi vás poznáváme!“ řekli všichni tři najednou.   
„My vás taky.“ Odpověděli oba Doktoři. Potom k nim přišli i zbývající tři se svými společníky.

Mezitím v druhé skupince:  
„Amy, Rory, pojďte ven! Je tu 5 dalších TARDIS s Doktory a společníky! Pojďte se seznámit!“ křičí Jedenáctka do své TARDIS.  
Mezitím přijde Desítka a povídá Jedenáctkovi: „Ty jsi Jedenáctka, nemohl bych zapomenout! Ten tvůj motýlek!“   
„A ty Desítka, taky bych nemohl zapomenout! Ale jak to, že mě znáš? …A Donna! Rád tě zase vidím, i když ty nejspíš nevíš, kdo jsem já a nikdy jsi mě neviděla…“   
„To teda neviděla. Doktore, kdo to je?“   
„No, víš, to je trochu složitý… Páni času, když by měli umřít, mají na to takovej trik, říká se tomu regenerace, to znamená, že se nám změní všechny buňky v těle a vypadáme potom úplně jinak, ale pořád jsme to my… No, takže, on je po mně, já jsem 10. regenerace, on je 11.“  
„Aha, takže on je ty? A jak se můžete potkat? A kdo jsou zase tamti čtyři?“   
„Tamti jsou zase já, Trojka, Čtyřka a Devítka, ale tamtoho neznám… A jak se můžeme potkat? No, to je zase složitý, musí se vytvořit časovej paradox… Však víš, Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey…“ 

Přichází k nim Dvanáctka: „Nevíte tady někdo, co se stalo? Vy jste Doktoři, pamatuju si vás, měli byste to vědět!“   
„Taky Doktor? A kolik? Dvanáct?“   
„Jo, právě jsem před chvílí regeneroval…“   
„…Až teď jsem si uvědomil, ty máš na sobě moje šaty!“ říká překvapeně Jedenáctka. 

Kousek opodál: Amy a Rory stojí vedle jejich TARDIS a přichází k nim Clara.   
„Ahoj, já jsem Clara. Jak se jmenujete? Vy cestujete s Doktorem? A se kterým? Já jsem cestovala s Jedenáctkou… ale teď regeneroval…“   
„S Jedenáctkou? Kterej to je? A co je regenerace? Mimochodem, jsem Amy Pondová, totiž Williamsová, a tohle je můj manžel Rory. My cestujeme s tím s motýlkem, náš Otrhaný Doktor…“   
„Vážně? On je právě Jedenáctka. A ta regenerace, to je… no, jak bych to řekla… když Pán času umírá, změní se mu všechny buňky v těle a vypadá potom úplně jinak. A nevíte, kdo jsou támhle ti? Hele, Amy Williamsová, to mi něco říká... Už vím, moji oblíbenou knížku napsala nějaká Amélie Williamsová, to je podobné jméno.“   
„No, já vím, že ta zrzavá tam se jmenuje Donna a ten pruhovanej je taky Doktor, víc jsem nepochytila… Jo, a já se ve skutečnosti jmenuju Amélie Williamsová! Ale žádnou knihu jsem nenapsala, to znamená, že ji asi napíšu v budoucnosti, s časem je to složitý...“   
„Vážně? Já mám knihu, kterou ty napíšeš v budoucnosti? Ale ve skutečnosti je ta kniha z roku 1942... Takže ji napíšeš v budoucnosti v minulosti! Jo, a to je Desítka, je moc fajn… Tak se pojďte pozdravit, co říkáte?“ na to Clara.   
„Toho taky znáš? S kolika jsi cestovala?“   
„Jenom s Jedenáctkou, ale jeho jsem jednou potkala…“   
Tihle tři se okamžitě stali přáteli a jdou k Donně a Doktorům. První začne Clara: „Ahoj, já jsem Clara, ty budeš Donna, že? A ráda tě zase vidím, Doktore! A tebe taky, ale ty jsi mě nejspíš ještě nepotkal…“  
„Ne, nepotkal. Ty se mnou budeš cestovat?“   
„Jo.“   
„Ahoj, Claro, rád tě zase vidím!“ vložil se do toho Desítka.   
„Ty ji znáš? Jak to, že ty ji znáš a já ne? Jestli jsi ji už potkal, měl bych si ji pamatovat i já, ne?“   
„To je zase moc složitý. Wibbly Wobbly, a tak.“   
„Aha, no, to je jedno…“   
„Já jsem Amy a tohle je Rory.“ Představili se Pondovi 10. a 12. Doktorovi a Donně.   
„Já vím, znám vás. Kdysi jsem s vámi cestoval…“ říká Dvanáctka.   
„No jo, já jsem zapomněla.“   
„Pojďme k těm ostatním támhle!“ říká Desítka a ukazuje na skupinku u jedné staré TARDIS. „To jsou Trojka, Čtyřka a Devítka se Sarah-Jane, Rose, Jackem a Mickeym!“   
„Tak rád je zase vidím! Stará dobrá Sarah-Jane! Nebo spíš mladá… A Rose… Tolik se mi stýskalo!“ říká Jedenáctka Amy a Rorymu.

Všichni se zase seznamovali, bavili a vzpomínali, když náhle z ničeho nic se obloha úplně zatáhla a začaly padat moc divné nafialovělé kroupy.   
„Co to proboha je? Takové kroupy jsem ještě nikdy neviděl!“ říká Trojka a Čtyřka na to: „Já jo! Tady, vzpomněl jsem si! Pro mě to totiž bylo docela nedávno…“   
„No, já si to teda nepamatuju…“ řekli ostatní Doktoři naráz a zasmáli se.   
„Ty, Čtyřko, když si to pamatuješ, co to teda je? A kdo to dělá? A jak jsme to vyřešili?“ ptá se Clara.   
„Nevím, tolik si to zase nepamatuju, jenom matně vzpomínám, že se to stalo, nic víc…“   
„Ach jo, vždycky tu musí být nějaký zádrhel…“ na to Trojka.   
Pak všechny Doktory něco napadlo, vytáhli svoje sonické šroubováky a začali ty kroupy sonikovat a zase se smáli. Potom si ty šroubováky prohlédli. Najednou Jedenáctka vykřikl: „Mám to! Nejsou to kroupy z normálního ledu ze Země, jsou mimozemské, proto je ten led fialový. Jedna rada: Hlavně se toho nedotýkejte! Nikdy!“   
„A proč?“ ptá se Donna a Rose zároveň.   
„Protože by se vám stalo něco moc, moc ošklivého. Radši ti nechtějte vědět. A teď, měli bychom se podívat po zdroji těch krup. Do TARDIS!“   
„A do jaké?“ řekli všichni naráz.   
„Třeba do naší, to je jedno. A teď pojďte.“   
„Ještě jedna věc, ví tu někdo, kde vůbec jsme?“ ptá se Devítka.   
„No, nejspíš na Zemi, někde v Británii, přesněji nevím, v současnosti, teda pro nás v současnosti… ale TARDIS to zjistí.“   
Všichni vejdou do Jedenáctkovy TARDIS a nestačí se divit.   
„Téda! Předělal jsi ji!“ praví všichni kromě Amy, Roryho, Clary, Desítky a Dvanáctky.   
„Ne, ona se předělala sama. Líbí se vám?“   
„Mně se víc líbí ta klasická, bílá…“ na to Čtyřka.   
„Mně taky, ale nechme to být, teď zjistit, kde jsme a odkud jsou ty kroupy…“ odpovídá Trojka.   
„Tak, podíváme se na to!“ řekl Jedenáctka a vyťukal něco do klávesnice. Chvíli pozoroval Gallifreyštinu na obrazovce a povídá: „Tak, jsme někde u Cardiffu, jak taky jinak, že! V Cardiffu je velká časoprostorová trhlina, na kterou občas musím jet nabít TARDIS a děje se tady často něco divného, jenom kdyby někdo nechápal. A zrovna se ta trhlina dost otevřela a vznikl tady portál do nějaké jiné dimenze nebo tak něco. Aspoň podle TARDIS.“   
„Tak, víme odkud to je, ale ne, co nebo kdo to dělá. Musíme se tam podívat.“ říká Desítka.   
„A nebude to moc nebezpečné?“ říká po dlouhé době Mickey.   
„Jo, bude, ale když cestuješ s Doktorem, je nebezpečné všechno.“ odpovídá mu pobaveně Donna.   
„Tak jdeme! Allons-y!“   
„Geronimo!“   
„Ach jo, ty vaše pokřiky…“ říká Devítka a vyráží se všemi směrem k trhlině.   
„…Proč musíme jít pešky, když máme TARDIS?“   
„Ale Amy, kdybych tam s TARDIS přistál, mohla by se poškodit nebo by jí to tam mohlo vtáhnout a skončili bysme bůhví kde…“ praví na to Jedenáctka.   
„No dobře…“   
Asi za půl hodiny došli na Cardiffské náměstí a viděli to! Nahoře nad nimi přímo uprostřed byl velký, nafialovělý vír, asi nějaký portál, a padaly z něho ty divné velké kroupy. Desítka a Jedenáctka na vír namířili svoje šroubováky a začali ho sonikovat.   
„Mám to!“ povídá Jedenáctka.   
„A co to teda je?“   
„Opravdu nějaký portál, brána. Vede to do nějakého paralelního vesmíru, úplně jiného světa. Teoreticky to tu vůbec není, to je divné…“   
„Ale vidíme to, takže to tu musí být, ne?“ říká nechápavě Amy.   
„Jistě že to tu je, ale je to moc, moc divné…“ odpovídá jí Jedenáctka.  
„A že je to zrovna nad tou naší Cardiffskou trhlinou... “ na to kapitán Jack.

Chvíli si to jen tak prohlíželi a diskutovali o tom, co to vlastně je a kam to vede, když vtom se ozval divný, ale tichý zvuk, někdo jako by se tu objevil.   
„Ahoj zlato!“   
„River? Co ty tu děláš? Oni tě pustili z vězení?“ diví se Jedenáctka.  
„Ne, utekla jsem! Jistě že mně pustili, už dávno přece. …Ahoj mami a tati! A kdo jsou tihle? Ahoj Claro, tebe znám, i tady Doktora…“ ukazuje na Dvanáctku s Clarou.   
„Cože? Amy a Rory jsou tvoji rodiče? Jak to, vždyť jsou mladší než ty! A vůbec, co tu děláš? Byla jsi přece mrtvá!“ říká nechápavě Clara.  
„Víš, ono je to složitější. Abys věděla, já jsem vlastně tak trochu Pán času, umím regenerovat, a tak dále… Starší než oni jsem proto, že jsem 3. regenerace, a to si nemůžeme vybrat, jak budeme vypadat… A potkávám Doktora tak trochu v opačném pořadí, takže proto tu můžu být.“   
„A jak to, že jsi Pán času? Oni jsou lidi, ne?“   
„Jo jsou, ale já jsem Dítě TARDIS, to ona ze mě „udělala“ napůl Pána času.“   
„Pořád to moc nechápu, ale to je jedno… A ptala ses, kdo jsou tihle? No, to jsou taky Doktoři, Trojka, Čtyřka, Devítka a Desítka…“   
„Já tě znám, už jsem tě potkal, v knihovně, viděl jsem tě…. To je jedno, rád tě vidím!“ skočil jim do řeči desátý Doktor.   
„…a tohle jsou Sarah-Jane, Rose, Jack, Mickey a Donna.“ pokračuje v představování Clara.   
„Ahoj všichni, ráda vás poznávám, ale teď se dáme do práce, ne?“  
„Co tím myslíš?“ ptá se Jedenáctka.   
„Podíváme se tam nahoru!“   
„Jako že proletíme tím portálem? Ale vůbec nevíme, co tam je!“   
„Já už tam byla, je to trhlina v čase a prostoru, vede do jednoho paralelního vesmíru asi 300 let zpátky.“   
„300 let? Ale před 300 lety byla přece Časová válka!“ říká Desítka. (a vůbec se mu do ní znovu nechce) „Ale ta je v časovém zámku, přece by nemělo jít se do ní dostat!“   
„Ale jak jsem říkala, tohle je paralelní vesmír. Tady nebyla Gallifrey ani zničena, ani poslána někam pryč, a v časovém zámku byla, dokud ho jedna moc chytrá mladá žena nezrušila tak, že tam přistála s TARDIS z budoucnosti a z jiného paralelního vesmíru, ona ji umí pilotovat moc dobře, ne jako ty, ty bys to nedokázal ani omylem…“  
„No dovol!“   
„Sám moc dobře víš, že ne… Tady se bojuje dál. A po smrti Lorda Presidenta Rassilona rada zvolila nového – tedy spíše novou – prezidentku, a ona rozhodla, že se bude bojovat, dokud Páni času tu válku nevyhrajou. Ale nechce ovládnout celý vesmír jako Rassilon, chce jenom zachránit rodnou planetu. Nežije v té době, ale v naší. Ve válce se jenom narodila, ale potom se svojí sestrou utekly na Zemi.“  
„Jak to všechno víš? Ty ji znáš, tu prezidentku? A jak vůbec můžou zvolit prezidentku? Vždycky byl Lord President…“   
„Znám ji, je to ta naše pilotka!“   
„…Byla jsi tam? Jako ve válce? Vím, že na Gallifrey jsi byla.“   
„Jo, byla, ale vlastně omylem, chtěla jsem jenom zjistit, co je za tou trhlinou… A ona tam byla Gallifrey, tu trhlinu musel vytvořit někdo odtamtud… Tak moc jsem ji chtěla vidět, promiň, Doktore…   
„A to nic, taky bych Gallifrey rád znovu viděl…“   
„Já jsem ji viděl, byl jsem tam, na chvíli, vlastně to mohlo být někdy před měsícem…“ vložil se do toho Desítka.   
„Jak je to možný? A jak to, že si to nepamatuju? Byl jsem ty, měl bych si to pamatovat!“   
„Ty tam taky budeš, s Clarou, vlastně, ta už to zažila, ale pro tebe je to budoucnost, no, je to složitý…“   
„Takže, River, pro zopakování, za tou trhlinou je Gallifrey za časové války, můžeme tam přistát a ty jsi tam byla, je to tak?“ podivuje se stále Devítka.   
„Vlastně, co je ta Časová válka? My tři jsme to ještě nezažili…“ namítají Trojka, Čtyřka a Sarah-Jane.   
„Buďte rádi… Takže zkráceně, Poslední velká časová válka je válka s Daleky, oni ji začali, pochopitelně, trvala moc dlouho, víc vám bohužel prozradit nemůžu, bylo by to, jak bych to řekl…“   
„Spoilery!“ ozvala se River.   
„…jo, přesně, spoilery! Nesmíte to vědět!“   
„…takže, jdeme na to? Přistaneme tam?“ chopí se slova opět River.  
„Jo! Ale neměli bysme si vzít nějaký zbraně? Z budoucnosti? Jdeme přece do války!“ ozval se po dlouhé době Jack.   
„Říkám to nerad, ale radši asi jo, určitě narazíme na nějakýho Daleka…“ přidává se k němu Desítka.   
„A co ty kroupy?“ ptá se Trojka.   
„No, to je vedlejší účinek té trhliny, nic zvláštního, jenom se jich nesmíte dotknout, jsou nabité elektřinou.“ odpovídá mu ochotně River.   
„Takže zpátky do TARDIS… Zase půl hodiny pěšky…“ povídá ne moc nadšená Amélie.   
„Ale mami, kdo říká, že tam půjdeme pěšky! Já mám manipulátor časového víru, za pět vteřin jsem zpátky i s TARDIS!“   
A opravdu, nenapočítali ani do šesti a ozvalo se to známé wvorpwvorpwvorp.  
„Tak jsem zase tady!“   
„Měla jsi pravdu, tohle je lepší! Tak honem všichni dovnitř, jedeme do padesátého století!“   
„Proč do padesátého? Neříkali jste, že ta vaše válka byla před 300 lety?“ říká mladá Sarah-Jane.   
„To sice ano, ale jdeme pro „protidalecké“ zbraně do budoucnosti.“ říká Jedenáctka.   
A Dvanáctka se k němu přidá: „Když už tam jedeme, nebylo by lepší ještě pár lidí vzít? Vastra, Jenny, Strax, moje dcera Jenny, Craig Owens nebo Martha Jonesová by se nám hodili…“   
„A všichni od nás z Torchwoodu! “  
„Dobrý nápad, přibereme je, ať jsou, kdo jsou!“ souhlasí s ním Čtyřka.  
Tak tedy letěli do padesátého století a ještě zpět do současnosti pro pár přátel.

„Tak vyrážíme! Kolik nás je? 27? Je to sice málo, ale aspoň někdo… Pomůžeme vyhrát válku! Teda doufám…“   
„Jo! Zničíme ty potvory Dalecký jednou provždy! Hodíme na ně granáty! Zlikvidujeme je!“ volá nadšeně Strax, který je tak rád, že bude zase bojovat.   
Tak se všech 27 přátel vydalo v Jedenáctkově TARDIS do časové trhliny nad cardiffským nebem.


	2. Naranique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Přistáli na Gallifrey a potkají již zmíněnou Naranique. Kdo ovšem tato záhadná osoba je?

Tak se to podařilo. TARDIS přistála přímo uprostřed louky s červenou trávou, nad nimi oranžové nebe a dvě slunce… Jsou na Gallifrey! Vypadá to, že je tu docela klid, tedy vzhledem k tomu, že je válka, ale najednou se odkudsi za nimi ozve: „Vyhladit! Vyhladit! Budete vyhlazeni!“  
„A sakra, Dalek! Ten nám tu fakt chyběl…“ lamentuje Dvanáctka.  
„Straxi?“  
„Jdu na to, pane!“ odpovídá potěšeně Strax a následně zničí Daleka.  
„Tak to bychom měli… Ale kde to jsme? Doktore?“ ptá se Donna.  
„No, podle polohy sluncí budeme na severu, někde pod Cadonem… Á, támhle je! To jsme docela blízko Arcadie.“ zamyslí se a odpoví Desítka.  
„Arcadie?“  
Slova se chopí Jedenáctka: „Arcadie, druhé největší město na Gallifrey. Prý, když padne Arcadie, nedá se už nic dělat, Dalekové obsadí celou Gallifrey a je konec… V našem světě se to stalo, tady tomu zkusíme zabránit! V Arcadii je Citadela Pánů času, tam sídlí Nejvyšší rada, musíme tam jít, než něco uděláme… Když popojdeš asi o 200 metrů, uvidíš ji, nádherná stavba…“  
„Páni, něco takového jsem ještě neviděla! Pojďte se podívat! …Doktore, jak je to daleko do té Citadely?“  
„Podle pozemských měr asi tři kilometry, zkusím tam radši přistát s TARDIS.“  
„To radši ne, zase bysme skončili bůhví kde! Nech řídit mě.“  
„Tak dobře, přistane tam River, ale už jdeme, máme málo času!“  
„Jak můžou mít Páni času málo času?“ ptá se nechápavě Mickey.

„River, jsi vážně dobrá, dva metry od vchodu…“  
„To víš, učil mě mistr!“  
„Přestaňte už spolu flirtovat a pojďte!“ říká Devítka a kráčí ke vstupu.  
„…Počkejte, vezměte si hábity!“  
„Cože?“  
„Vy nemusíte, jenom Doktor!“ říká neznámá žena, která kolem nich právě prošla.  
„Kdo jsi? Ty mě znáš? Teda nás? A který Doktor, je nás tu šest!“  
„Všichni, samozřejmě! Mimochodem, jmenuju se Naranique, ale říkejte mi Nara, nebo taky Zelia, nebo Sophie Smithová, jak chcete… A jo, znám vás všechny víc, než byste tušili… Ale tady River znám i tak, už jsme se potkaly. A teď pojďte, očekávají vás!“  
„A ty jdeš taky za Radou?“  
„Jo, jenom si vezmu hábit.“  
„Jaký hábit?“ ptá se po chvíli mlčení Sarah-Jane.  
„No, všichni členové Rady mají takové dlouhé červené hábity, musíme si je vzít, když jdeme na zasedání…“ odpovídá jí Čtyřka.  
„A ty jsi člen Rady, Doktore? …Promiň, blbá otázka, říkala, že si máte vzít hábity, takže asi jsi.“ povídá Rose.  
„Jo, to jsem. Nebo spíš jsem byl, ale tady Trojka a Čtyřka ještě jsou.“  
Doktoři si vzali své hábity a všichni šli na zasedání. Přišli do sálu, ale tam je čekalo překvapení. V křesle prezidenta seděla naše známá Nara.  
„…Ještě jednu maličkost jsem vám neřekla, mé celé jméno je Lady President Naranique-Maraa.“ sdělila jim Naranique a pousmála se.

„Ehm, takže, Lady President Naranique-Marao…“ chopil se slova Desítka, ale Nara ho přerušila.  
„Říkejte mi klidně jen Naranique.“  
„…tak tedy, Naranique, přiletěli jsme sem…“  
„Trhlinou v Cardiffu, sama jsem ji vytvořila, abych vás sem dostala, stálo mě to hodně úsilí…“  
„Ty víš, co chci říct?“  
„Ano, čtu myšlenky i na dálku. Být tebou, Martho, hlídala bych si, na co myslím…“  
Ups… řekla si pro sebe Martha a začervenala se.  
„Tak tedy, jak asi víte, jsme tu, protože bychom vám rádi pomohli bojovat s Daleky, že ano, Straxi!“  
„Přesně tak, pane!“  
„A jak to chcete udělat?“  
„Máme dost dobrých protidaleckých zbraní z budoucnosti, Strax má malé granáty, které Daleka zničí, jednoho jsme dostali, už když jsme přiletěli… Chceme se aspoň pokusit pomoct! Já vím, je nás málo, moc toho asi nezmůžeme, je to zbytečné a vy nás teď pošlete zpátky…“  
„Proč bych vás posílala zpátky, to bych vytvářela tu trhlinu na nic? Pomůžete nám, říká to Proroctví. Jste tu hodně důležití, je to váš osud, že tu jste a společně vyhrajeme válku!“  
„Vážně? Vy tu máte nějaké proroctví, a tam se píše o nás? Pomůžeme Pánům času vyhrát válku?“  
„Ano, Donno, přesně tak.“  
„Ty znáš moje jméno?“  
„Jistě, znám vás všechny.“  
„Ale my tě neznáme.“  
„Ne, neznáte, já znám vaše verze v mém paralelním světě. …Mohli byste nás na chvíli omluvit? Potřebovala bych si s nimi promluvit o samotě.“ říká Naranique ostatním členům Rady v sále.  
„Takže, kde jsme to skončili? Jo, paralelní svět. Bude to na delší vyprávění, posaďte se. Takže, narodila jsem se tady, na Gallifrey, ve světě, kde žijete vy, kde Doktor zůstal posledním Pánem času.“  
„Cože? To jste nám neřekli!“ přerušili ji Trojka a Čtyřka.  
„K tomu za chvíli, teď: když mi bylo asi tak 120, Gallifrey se přiblížila k Zemi. Pro desátého Doktora: tohle tě čeká asi tak za rok, jo, a předem upozorňuji, bude tam Vládce…“  
„Vládce? Vždyť ten je mrtvý!“  
„Ano, je, ale vstane z mrtvých. Ale dost spoilerů, dál ke mně: už jsem tu válku nesnesla, tak jsme s mojí sestrou Zephanii utekly v tom zmatku na Zemi, nikdo si toho ani nevšiml. S pomocí manipulátoru, kdyby někdo nevěděl, TARDIS jsme v té době řídit neuměly, byly jsme moc malé.“  
„Bylo vám 120 a malé?“ říká zase Donna.  
„U Pánů času je to s věkem trochu jinak, vždyť víš, Doktorovi je 905. A dál: přistály jsme někde v Londýně, docela v centru, tohle přeskočím, to byla nuda, takže, asi dalších osmdesát let jsme tam žily, ale potom se objevila trhlina právě tam a byla dost velká, takže jsme prošly a rozdělily jsme se. Jednou jsem tak šla z nákupu domů a najednou jsem uslyšela ten známý zvuk. Říkám si: TARDIS, je tu nějaký další Pán času! Tak jsem běžela za zvukem TARDIS a potkala jsem jedenáctého Doktora a Claru. On hned poznal, že jsem taky Pán času a vzal mě s sebou. Tak jsem poznala vás dva (ukazuje na Jedenáctku a Claru). Potom jsme my tři jen tak cestovali všude možně… Potom došlo na válku, začali jsme se o ní bavit, a potom jsme vymýšleli různé nápady a způsoby, jak pomoct. To už bylo samozřejmě po válce, pochopitelně nedopadla dobře. Shromáždili jsme všechny společníky a další přátele, bylo nás 23 lidí, K-9, pár Adiposů, ale ti byli dost zbyteční… Taky Ood a dva „přeinstalovaní“ Dalekové na naší straně. Nic moc, ale vás je taky jenom 27… Byl to hrozně dlouhý a těžký boj, málem jsme o dva přišli, ale nakonec jsme válku vyhráli. V té době už jsem byla v Radě, to už bylo po smrti Rassilona, musely být nové volby prezidenta, za snahu, nápady a zatím nadějný boj zvolili mě. Jenom aby vás to nemátlo, tenhle a ten můj paralelní svět jsou propojené a spolupracujeme, ale něco tu musí být jinak, proto jste tu vy a ne ti moji, já jsem se svou TARDIS nesmím, byl by to paradox a brána by se zavřela, jenom já a pár dalších, máme speciální přístroj, že můžu chodit tam a zpátky, proto jsem v Radě a taky prezidentka tady i tam… A taky nesmíte potkat sami sebe, jako když u Pána času svoji inkarnaci potkat nemůžete, jenom předchozí nebo následující… Takže, zpět k příběhu, vyhráli jsme a oni zůstali. Společníci. Tak jsme spolu začali bydlet, všichni v jedné TARDIS, i s těmi Daleky. Už dávno jsme jim vrátili emoce, jsou to teď Dalek a Dalečka, měli byste je vidět, je to sranda… Jo, a vynechala jsem ještě jednu docela podstatnou maličkost, Doktor je můj manžel a máme spolu dceru, Kiranii. …Tohle jsem asi neměla říkat před River, co? No, to je jedno… Takhle tam teď všichni žijeme, vždycky vstaneme na snídani, dělám placky, určitě je znáte, takový ty červený, nudnej všední den… Jednou za týden na trhy, občas někam cestujeme, jinak nic moc. Tady jsme se dostali do současnosti. Tak to je trochu zkrácený příběh, odkud vás znám-neznám. Já vím, je to moc složitý a asi to nepobíráte, chápu to. Ale prostě tady musíte válku vyhrát vy a tam ji vyhráli zase oni. Musí to být takhle, praví to Proroctví. Do jistého pádu Arcadie nezbývá už mnoho času, musíme si pospíšit. Pojďte, ukážu vám na holo-projekci současnou situaci. …Tady to jsou Dalecké lodě, tyhle svítící body jsou samotní Dalekové. Nejspíš umíte i sami posoudit, že situace je velmi špatná, na každého Pána času připadají přibližně tři Dalekové. Nejhorší je to na druhé straně hory Cadon a potom v obraně města, tam musíme zakročit nejdřív. Vezměte všechny vaše zbraně, já vám přidám ještě asi dvacet speciálních z našeho světa, vyvinuté přesně na Daleky naším přítelem Tonym Starkem. Jestli vám to jméno něco říká, tak v našem světě je většina seriálových, literárních a filmových postav reálná, klidně tam na ulici potkáte pana Spocka nebo můžete jít na kafe s Johnem Watsonem a Hermione Grangerovou. Ale to potom, teď už musíme na obranu Arcadie. Všichni si vezměte neprůstřelné uniformy, tedy relativně neprůstřelné, proti Dalekovi vám stejně nepomůžou… Najdete je ve skladu, běžte rovně, pak doprava, zase doprava, druhá zatáčka vlevo a pak rovně ke dveřím číslo 256!“

Naši přátelé si vzali uniformy a vyrazili do boje za Arcadii. Přejme jim hodně štěstí!


	3. Válka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podaří se jim Daleky porazit?

Už se bojuje asi týden, ale pořád zbývá docela dost Daleků. Dobrá zpráva je, že na obraně Arcadie připadá na jednoho Pána času pouze jeden, horší to je na druhé straně hory. Přátelé se rozdělili na tři skupinky, jižní, severní a východní obrana.  
Jižní obrana:  
„…Amy, dva za tebou!“  
„Díky, Jacku! Pozor zleva, blíží se další!“  
„Sarah-Jane, běž si odpočinout! …Pozor nad náma, čtyři Dalekové!“  
„Mám je! Ty Starkovy zbraně jsou vážně dobrý!“ křičí Rose a míří na Daleky nad nimi.  
„Blíží se pět Pánů času a pronásledují je Dalekové! Myslím, že tak osm…“ informuje je o okolním dění doktorova dcera Jenny.  
„Vy, pojďte sem! Schovejte se!“ volá k běžícím Gallifreyanům Desítka.  
„Těch Daleků snad neubývá!“ stěžuje si jeden z blížící se skupinky.  
„To je pravda, ale teď uhněte, mířím!“ křičí zase Jack ke skupince a hned zlikvidoval dva jednou ranou. A takhle je to pořád dokola, ničení Daleků, schovávání se, odpočívání a zase ničení Daleků, ale poslední dobou už jich dost ubylo. Teď Desítkovi vysílačkou volá Naranique:  
„Tak co, jak to vypadá? Přepínám.“  
„Máme tu pět pomocníků a za dnešek už jsme zničili asi padesátku Daleků. Přepínám.“  
„Dobrá práce, jen tak dál! Musím končit, blíží se jich tu asi dvacet.“  
„…Tak jak to vypadá? Jsou tu kolem nějací?“  
„Zatím klid.“  
„Dobře, dáme si svačinu? Mám tu takový ty tyčinky s chutí čehokoliv, jednu pro každýho, ale jenom banánovou.“ říká Devítka.  
„To je jedno jakou, hlavně že něco máme. Zavoláme Čtyřkovi, jak to vypadá u nich?“  
„…Čtyřko, Jedenáctko, tak co? Přepínám.“  
Slova se ujal Jedenáctka: „Teď jsme tu měli nálet, ale to bylo za celý den všechno, v pohodě. A co u vás? Přepínám.“  
„Taky OK, jíme svačinu a odpočíváme, vypadá to dobře. Přepínám.“  
„Dobrá zpráva, už jich asi moc není. Končím.“  
„Všude dobrý, u Jedenáctky i u Nary. Vypadá to nadějně!“  
„Asi jsi to zakřiknul, blíží se čtyři… Jacku?“  
„Jasně Jenny, už jdu! S potěšením!“  
Další dva týdny to probíhalo podobně, docela klid, jenom sem tam Dalek.  
„Vypadá to, že Arcadii jsme zachránili! Volám Naře! …Naro, jak u vás? U nás dva týdny klid, stejně tak u 1. a 3. skupinky. Přepínám.“  
„Arcadii jsme ubránili! Můžeme si gratulovat! Ale horší za Cadonem, tam je situace stále špatná, přesuňte se tam, všechny skupinky! Pokud možno okamžitě! …Jinak u Citadely taky dobrý, jenom to sklo je rozbité. Přepínám.“  
„Jistě, Lady President, provedeme! Ale vezmeme si TARDIS, pěšky bysme tam šli moc dlouho, kde můžeme přistát? Přepínám.“  
„Přímo tam ne, radši někde nahoře a dolů sejděte už pěšky. Končím.“  
„…Volám všechny skupinky, ozvěte se! Přepínám.“  
„Tady River! Co se děje? Přepínám.“ „Tady Doktor, dvanáct, je všechno v pořádku? Přepínám.“  
„V pořádku, neděje se nic, Arcadii jsme ubránili! Ale máme všichni okamžitě na druhou stranu pohoří, přiletíme pro vás v TARDIS, sbalte se! Přepínám.“  
„Dobrá, budeme čekat. Končím.“ „Výborně, sdělím. Končím.“  
„Doktore, tak co?“ ptá se desátého Doktora Amy Pondová.  
„Můžeme se radovat, Arcadie ubráněna, žádní Dalekové v okolí. Ale musíme se okamžitě přesunout za Cadon, tam je to špatné. Všichni sbalit a do TARDIS!“  
Všichni se si sbalili to málo, co tam měli a letěli v TARDIS vyzvednout ostatní a potom na Cadon. Přistáli nahoře na hoře a museli pěšky dolů, ale už tam nahoře se setkali s četnými Daleky, dole to bylo asi desetkrát horší. Bojovalo tam hodně Pánů času i Nařiných vojáků, ale rozhodně na ně nestačili.  
„Tak jste tady. Sami vidíte, že je to docela zlé, i když moji vojáci se Starkovými zbraněmi si nevedou zase tak špatně. Rozdělte se na poloviny, jedna půjde na východ a druhá na západ. A už běžte!“  
Naši přátelé se tedy rozdělili a vyrazili do boje. Všichni bojovali s Daleky hodně dlouho, ale nakonec už jich moc nezbylo. Na ty poslední stačili i Gallifreyští vojáci. Asi po třech týdnech si naši unavení přátelé konečně mohli pořádně odpočinout a najíst se.  
„Výborně, tak jsme to zvládli!“ povídá právě přicházející Naranique.  
„Když jsme to dokázali tady, Gallifrey bude zachráněna! Já, moji vojáci a Gallifreyští pěšáci už zbytek zvládneme.“  
„Ale ne, pomůžeme vám. Je to přece v Proroctví, ne? Zůstaneme tady až do konce! Jenom… Nemáš něco lepšího k jídlu, než tohle?“ povídá Desítka a s podivným výrazem ukazuje na malé tyčinky s banánovou příchutí.  
„Určitě, v mojí TARDIS by se něco našlo… Ale nemusíte tu zůstávat, Proroctví říká, že ubráníte Arcadii a Cadon, dál už ne. Běžte domů, jako Lady President vám to přikazuji!“  
„No, já proti tomu nic nemám, a co vy?“ ptá se ostatních Čtyřka.  
„Jo, já chci domů! Postel, teplá sprcha…“ přidává se k němu Donna a taky ostatní.  
„No tak dobře, skončili jsme, vlezeme do TARDIS a odfrčíme pryč, ale nejdřív nám, Naro, dej to jídlo, co jsi slíbila!“  
„Dobře, tak pojďte, moje TARDIS parkuje u Citadely.“  
Přišli k Nařině TARDIS. „Hele, jak to, že nevypadá jako budka?“ ptá se Nary udiveně Rose.  
„Já a můj Doktor jsme opravili chameleóní obvod, ale s malou vychytávkou.“  
„Jakou?“ ptá se Jedenáctka.  
„No, výchozí vzhled je budka, ale můžeme si přímo nastavit, jak bude vypadat. Ukážu vám to, někdo pojďte dovnitř a někdo zůstaňte venku.“  
Tak jedenáctka, Amy a Rory vlezli dovnitř a zbytek se díval.  
„Páni, ta je hodně předělaná!“ nestačí se ti tři ani divit.  
„To je tvoje TARDIS, až budeš cestovat s Clarou, taky tak bude vypadat. A teď vám to ukážu, tady na pomocném panelu jsme dali takový přístroj… Jako co chcete, aby vypadala? Amy?“  
„Třeba… jako… už vím! Jako USS Enterprise ze Star Treku!“  
„Dobře, ale bude zmenšená, celá by byla moc velká.“  
Nara něco do toho přístroje vyťukala, ozvalo se pípnutí… a nic, zevnitř byla stejná. Ale bylo slyšet, jak jsou ti venku překvapení.  
„Podívejte se ven, protože jí dám zase zpátky.“  
Tak se podívali, Nara ji vrátila do originální válcovité podoby a všem potom přinesla takové prapodivné mimozemské velké ovoce, které by se dalo přirovnat… no, k růžovému kaki velkému jako dva melouny. Ale kupodivu to chutnalo dobře. Najedli se, rozloučili s Naranique a naposledy se podívali na tu majestátnou stavbu uprostřed Arcadie a dvě velká oranžová Gallifreyská slunce. Potom nastoupili do Jedenáctkovy TARDIS a proletěli trhlinou zpátky na tu louku u Cardiffu, kde měli ostatní své TARDIS. Ještě předtím Doktor vysadil ostatní přátele a společníky, tam, kde je nabral. Na Zemi uběhla sotva hodina, ale oni věděli, že byli pryč asi čtyři měsíce.  
„Rád jsem vás všechny poznal, byli jste skvělí! Nejradši bych vás vzal všechny s sebou, ale to nejde, tak se musíme rozloučit. Amy, Rory, pojďte, čeká nás Země Centauri!“  
„I já jsem vás rád poznal, rád jsem tě zase viděl, Claro, všichni se mějte dobře… Donno, vzhůru do Říma! Allons-y!“  
„Bylo to skvělé, udělali jsme něco dobrého, zachránili jsme Gallifrey tam, tak snad to odčiní to, že tady jsme ji zničili…“ povídá také devátý Doktor a s Rose, Mickeym a Jackem se vydávají neznámo kam. Dvanáctka a Clara letí do viktoriánské Anglie, Trojka ještě ani neví, jen tak si pobrukuje a znovu chce udělat vejce. Čtyřka a Sarah-Jane letí na Zemi do čtyřicátého století a všichni si letí zase za svým obvyklým dobrodružstvím, jako by se nic nestalo.  
Naranique a ostatním se podařilo Poslední velkou časovou válku vyhrát i v tomto paralelním světě, už zbývají jen dva, Petův svět a ten náš, velice dobře známý.  
KONEC


End file.
